Легенда забытого мира
by MariaPurt
Summary: Попав в древнее пророчество, главные героини понимают, что все может закончиться трагически


Название: Легенда забытого мира  
Промо-клип:  MariaPurt & Inga  
Дата: январь 2007

1  
Бескрайний песок уходил в красные лучи заходящего солнца, погребая под собой остатки каравана. Черной тенью стоял у реки лагерь, едва различимый в уже надвинувшихся сумерках.  
- Зена?- окликнул женский голос откуда-то издалека.  
Женщина обернулась на звук, стараясь разглядеть маленькую фигурку. Это была Габриель. Вернее, должна была быть Габриель, с новостями и провиантом. Но когда фигурка приблизилась, Зена с разочарованием поняла, что эту девушку она видела впервые.  
- Зена?- еще раз окликнуло ее рыжеволосое создание, и женщина утвердительно кивнула.  
- Вот это да+ - протянула девушка, разглядывая воительницу.  
- У тебя ко мне дело? - Зена почувствовала раздражение.  
- Да. Меня послала Габриэль.  
- Габриэль? Где она сама?  
- Она уехала, - сказала посланница, продолжая пялиться на легендарную королеву воинов.  
- Куда уехала? - Зена обеспокоено начала перебирать варианты, куда могла отправиться без нее сказительница, - Как тебя зовут?  
- Клеора.  
- Хорошо, Клеора, куда уехала Габриэль и что она просила передать?  
- Она уехала на восток и просила меня помогать тебе, чем смогу. Ну там, разложить лагерь, приготовить обед+  
- Что? - Зена не смогла по достоинству оценить юмор подруги. Она повернулась к девушке спиной и начала собирать вещи.  
- Давай я помогу.  
- Не надо. Я в состоянии справиться с парой сумок, - воительница старалась сдерживаться. Но Клеора, видимо не понимала намеков, потому что все-таки бросилась помогать.  
Зена строго на нее посмотрела и ...

Девушка на мгновение замерла, после чего резко встала и направилась в направлении, откуда совсем недавно прибыла.  
- Куда ты?- Зена не сразу поняла, что Клеора уходит.  
- Если я тебе не нужна…- в этот момент откуда-то издалека послышался крик:  
- Беги! Зена, беги оттуда!

Женщина обернулась на звук – с противоположной стороны на всей возможной скорости Габриель гнала лошадь. Габриель продолжала кричать, но Зена не была настроена играть в разыграй Зену, отлично помня о предстоящем дне рождения. Она снова повернулась к незнакомке, но той уже не было. Песок сделал слабый завиток в паре метров от пальм и снова улегся. Зена пожала плечами: появившаяся было неприятность в виде Клеоры также незаметно исчезла.  
Габриель приблизилась практически вплотную к подруге, на скаку спрыгивая с лошади, и рванула, чтобы схватить королеву воинов за руку. Но именно в этот момент перед ней как будто выросла невидимая стена, и она больно ударилась об нее, так и не достигнув цели.  
Та же неудача ожидала Зену, решившую выяснить у подруги, в чем дело – она не смогла миновать некую условную линию.  
Спустя мгновения немого смотрения друг на друга, Зена поняла, что ее ноги стали быстро проваливаться в песок.  
Здесь же не было зыбучего песка, мелькнуло у воительницы в голове, пока она пыталась найти, за что можно зацепить кнут, чтобы выбраться. Но наравне с ее ногами в песок уходили и деревья, и остатки лагеря, еще не донца ею собранные.  
Крики Габриель перестали быть слышны, хоть она находилась в метре от утопающей в песке Зены: бард что-то кричала, жестикулировала губами, но звуков не было слышно. Возможно, Габриель могла бы объяснить, что происходит, но…  
Мозг королевы воинов искал выход, пока ее ноздри наполнялись горячим песком, мешая дышать, мешая думать…  
Через несколько секунд Зена вдруг вспомнила Каллисто, осознавая, насколько мучительной оказалась эта смерть. Она полностью ушла в песок, уже не пытаясь кашлять или хватать ртом воздух. Ее ноги почувствовали воду…

2  
Габриэль в отчаянии пыталась пробиться сквозь невидимую преграду. Но была только вынуждена наблюдать, как ее подруга скрывается под слоем песка. Через несколько секунд, которые показались несчастной девушке вечностью, на том месте, где только что была Зена и их маленький лагерь, остался только песок. То, что преграждало путь, внезапно исчезло, и Габриэль по инерции чуть было не упала на колени. Вокруг не было ни души.  
Девушка попыталась копать в том месте, где была Зена, но скоро поняла тщетность своих усилий. Песок, как вода, мгновенно ссыпался обратно, как только она вытаскивала руки из ямы. Габриэль в отчаянии попыталась работать быстрее, но все было бесполезно.  
Заходящее солнце в последний раз осветило пустыню и одинокую девушку, сидящую в отчаянии посреди моря песка. Габриэль уже не пыталась копать. Она пыталась сосредоточится. "Нельзя разбрасываться" - припомнились ей слова подруги.  
- Нельзя разбрасываться, я должна подумать, - сказала она вслух. В голове крутилось предание, которое рассказали ей сегодня утром в поселении. Именно из-за этой истории она так спешила. Габриэль обожала сказки и с удовольствием их слушала. Вот и сегодня, поняв, что старик, сидящий возле одного их лачуг, собрался что-то рассказать окружающим его детям, она не удержалась и подошла поближе…

Его рассказ захватил все ее внимание, и она потеряла счет времени, а когда очнулась, солнце уже склонилось к горизонту. Она мысленно выругала себя, старясь как можно быстрее взобраться на лошадь. Обрывки рассказа старика стали всплывать у нее в голове… но что еще больше насторожило Габриель – старик куда-то исчез. Она не помнила, чем закончилась сказка, как не помнила момента, когда все встали и разошлись. А между тем, солнце уже зацепилось одним боком за песчаную простыню пустыни, и Зена ждала ее там.  
Там, где охотники…- пронеслось в голове у Габриель. Резкой вспышкой услышанная история показалась настолько реальной, что Габби припустила коня.  
По преданию, в пустыне жили демоны, а на восходе и закате они охотились на живых существ, застрявших в пустыне. Еще раз взглянув на солнце, Габриель отмахнулась: ну какие такие демоны?  
Караван… - мысль была ясная, как и воспоминание об утренней песчаной буре, унесшей в свои объятия целый караван. Как им с Зеной удалось спастись, она не знала, но и удивлена не была – подруга чаще всего знала об опасности заранее. Поражало, что караван не рассыпался, и никто не пытался спрятаться от бури. Они просто стояли на месте и смотрели на надвигающуюся тучу песка. Кто-то сделал несколько шагов в сторону оазиса, где прятались Зена и Габриель, но затем резко остановился, и волна песка накрыла его. А через мгновение все улеглось, и не было никаких следов недавнего бедствия…

3  
Сидя на песке и все еще пытаясь понять, что случилось с ее подругой, Габриель зачерпнула в руку песок, и он тонкими струйками посыпался сквозь ее пальцы. Мгновения спустя, она могла ответить, что случилось сегодня утром с караваном. Но никто ее об этом не спрашивал. Она могла понять, что произошло с Зеной, но легче от этого не становилось: Зену похитили те же существа, и была та же прозрачная стена, не дающая никому возможности сбежать. Но нападали они в разных местах. Что не означало ничего хорошего.  
Бард сделала глубокий вдох и посмотрела на небо – оно постепенно становилось темно-синим, теряя теплые тона солнца.  
- Зена?- девушка обернулась на тихий шорох, но там не было никого, кроме лошади.

4  
Почувствовав ногами воду, Зена справедливо решила, что вода все же лучше песка. Поэтому она стала активно двигаться и вскоре оказалась в воде полностью. Как ни странно, но между слоем песка и водной поверхностью было пространство, достаточное для того, чтобы плыть, держа голову на поверхности и дышать. Зена огляделась по сторонам. Справа угадывались отголоски света. Воительница направилась в ту сторону. Вода, в которой оказалась Зена, была теплой, что было совсем не характерно для подземелья. По временам ноги едва касались каменистого дна, однако идти возможности не было. Небольшие островки заканчивались очень быстро.  
Постепенно свет приближался и вскоре одна пещера перешла в другую. Эта другая была освещена каким-то голубоватым светом. Исходил он от колонн, которых здесь было около десятка. Потолка у пещеры не было. Точнее, он был так высоко, что даже его очертания не угадывались. И вот туда, ввысь уходили каменные колонны. Зене еще не доводилось видеть чего-либо подобное. Внизу они светились каким-то ледяным сиянием. А где-то начиная с двухметровой высоты были абсолютно черными. Озеро закончилось. Теперь Зена ступала по ровной поверхности.   
Все вокруг было настолько нереальным, что на мгновение мелькнула мысль, о том, что это просто сон. Однако, мокрая одежда и холод от колонн быстро эту мысль оборвали.  
Зена остановилась и прислушалась. В окружившей ее тишине, воительница услышала легкие шаги. К ней приближалась группа людей. Они ступали совсем тихо, как будто на ногах были мягкие тапочки, но, тем не менее, для тренированного слуха воина определить количество людей было легко. К Зене приближалось четыре человека. Она спокойно вышла им навстречу, на мгновение коснувшись шакрама на поясе.

Люди приблизились еще на несколько метров, и замерли. Зена тоже стояла неподвижно, всеми силами стараясь подавить в себе желание спрятаться от их странно пронизывающего взгляда.  
Один из людей издал какой-то непонятный звук, и остальные согласно кивнули ему. Зена продолжала молча наблюдать за незнакомцами, пока они наблюдали за ней. Рука невольно снова потянулась к шакраму, но его там уже не было.

5  
Странные люди, не говоря ни слова, сделали Зене приглашающий жест, следовать за ними. Походя какими-то широкими коридорами и залами, воительница на время отбросила те вопросы, на которые ответов пока не было. Сейчас Зена только внимательно наблюдала за происходящим. Они проходили через бесконечное множество колонн, через залы, стены которых были усыпаны сверкающими камнями, пол был странно ровным, как будто отшлифованным. Понять, кто создавал окружающее ее великолепие, она не могла. Вполне возможно это были какие-то древние боги, которые намного старше олимпийцев. Может быть что-то было создано природой. Но в то, что все это могло быть сделано руками человека, Зена поверить не могла.  
Наконец, ее спутники подошли к какой-то неприметной дверце в стене. Опять в полнейшем молчании ее пригласили войти первой. Непривыкшей чего-то бояться воительнице, сейчас тоже не пришло в голову отказаться и попустить в дверь кого-то из незнакомцев. Она смело шагнула вперед….

6  
Не из тех людей была Габриэль, чтобы долго предаваться отчаянию. Раз Зены нет, значит надо ее найти. В то, что ее подруга могла погибнуть, девушка ни минуты не верила. Она взяла лошадь под уздцы и отправилась в сторону города, справедливо полагая, что там больше шансов что-то узнать, чем в песках.

Она не ошиблась. К тому времени, как Габриель добралась до города, все уже знали, что произошло в пустыне.  
- Духи опять проголодались,- прошипел какой-то старик почти над ухом девушки и поспешил поплотнее закрыть двери своего дома. Суматоха нарастала, пока на улицах не осталось ни одной живой души. Идя вдоль только что кишевших детворой аллей, сказительница никак не могла понять, чем вызван этот всеподавляющий ужас у людей. Наконец, удача ей улыбнулась – она увидела, как в нескольких метрах от нее едва заметно отворилась дверь, и женский голос крикнул:  
- Сайна, где ты, дочка?  
Габби поспешила к двери, надеясь найти там приют и полезный рассказ.

7  
Зена попала в просторную комнату. Других, видимо, тут не держали. На середину падал луч света, по сторонам от него было темно.  
- Пройди в свет, дитя мое, - произнес старческий голос.  
Старость надо уважать. К тому же Зеной постепенно овладевало чувство, что все это не что иное, как хорошо разыгранное представление. Поэтому она с усмешкой вступила в освещенный круг.  
- Назови свое имя.  
- Зена.  
- Ты воин? – по тону старичка было понятно, что он этого не одобряет.  
- Да, - воительница силилась рассмотреть остальную часть комнаты. Но мрак был таким плотным, что это не удавалось.  
- Нда…Ну что ж, тогда у тебя есть шанс. Хотя…  
- Шанс?  
- Ну да… Эх, ну ведь женщина же…Эхехе…, - старичок видимо загрустил надолго. А Зене все это успело надоесть.  
- Послушай, старик. Я хочу выйти отсюда и побыстрее.  
- Да в том-то и дело, дитя мое, что если бы мы могли, то выпустили тебя сразу. Но увы… Теперь мне надо, чтобы ты уважила старость и послушала, что я тебе расскажу. Я знаю, как это трудно для вас, воинов, но…  
- Я готова выслушать вас, - перебила Зена, поняв, что сейчас будет еще полчаса извинений.  
- Человек дела…Ну ладно, слушай. Наш народ сотни лет назад жил на том самом месте, где сейчас находится пустыня. Это был великий народ. Мы знали и умели то, до чего те, кто живут сейчас наверху, додумаются еще нескоро. Но наши знания и погубили нас. Однажды жрецы, разбирая старые рукописи, нашли свиток. В нем говорилось о том, что в старых подземельях боги спрятали от людей какую-то тайну. Мы не могли удержаться от соблазна узнать, что же там спрятано. Увы! Если бы мы только знали…, - старик опять ушел в свои переживания. Зена некстати подумала о Габриэль. Бард тоже подчас так увлекалась своим рассказом, что могла внезапно заплакать или засмеяться. Воительница невольно вздохнула, когда вспомнила при каких обстоятельствах они расстались.  
- Итак. Твой народ раскрыл древнюю тайну?  
- Да. Боги оказались намного мудрее. В подземельях закованный в тысячелетний сон, томился древний демон. Своими поисками мы разбудили его. Боги разгневались на нас. И в наказание мы должны были исчезнуть с лица земли. Так наш народ оказался заперт в этом подземелье вместе с разбуженным демоном. Мы не можем убить его. По воле богов. Но и он не может причинить нам вреда. Мы как бы соседствуем с ним. Заперты вместе в этих подземельях. Демон питается людьми с поверхности. Иногда глотает целые караваны…Некоторых удается спасти. Тогда спасенные живут с нами. Хотя и в отдельных пещерах. Если хочешь, мы проводим тебя туда, - поспешно и с надеждой в голосе перебил сам себя незримый собеседник.  
- Пока вы не расскажете, как отсюда выбраться, не хочу.  
- Ну чтож… Отсюда невозможно выбраться. Ни нам, ни людям с поверхности. Но…Сама понимаешь, боги не могли не дать выбора. Есть пророчество. Дословно оно гласит: «Воин Тьмы, пришедший на сторону Света, может победить демона. Если это случится, он выведет за собой просящих». С тех пор, как мы сюда попали прошло несколько сот лет. Наш народ живет дольше остальных людей, но и у нас сменилось много поколений. Мы привыкли к такой жизни. И раньше-то среди нас воинов практически не было. наука, знания – вот наше оружие. А за столько лет в этих пещерах воинов не осталось вовсе. Мы по-своему счастливы здесь, все, что нам надо для жизни, научились добывать. Поэтому никто из наших не пойдет против демона. А люди с поверхности…Их мало. Конечно, среди них попадаются и воины, но они либо не так уж хотят назад, либо погибают в первой же схватке… Демон попросту не оставляет от них ничего. А вообще, у нас хорошо. Давай, мы проводим тебя в поселение. Увидишь, что и тут можно жить не хуже, чем на поверхности…  
- Проводите. Потому что я устала и хочу есть. Когда я отдохну, то сражусь с демоном, - Зена сказала все это спокойным голосом, как будто речь шла о простой прогулке.  
Старик хлопнул в ладоши и весь зал озарился светом. Как и чувствовала Зена, кроме нее и собеседника, никого не было. Старичок оказался маленького роста, одетым в какую-то длинную струящуюся ткань. Он подбежал к воительнице и внимательно на нее посмотрел.  
- Ты женщина, - наконец выдал он.  
- И что? Я воин. Подхожу под ваше пророчество. Я не могу остаться здесь. Моя семья и моя жизнь там. Наверху. Поэтому, как только отдохну…  
- Подожди! Мы, может быть, сможем сделать так, чтобы твоя семья присоединилась к тебе…Возможно не вся. Но несколько самых близких людей…

ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ...


End file.
